White Day Special
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A White Day special for Hibari and Hibird... A little D18 I think? But mostly Hibari and Hibird... Review please :3 One shot.


White Day Special - Hibari Kyoya

It was an ordinary day at Nami-chuu. With the exceptions of silence from the boys and the hushed giggles of girls. "White Day again," Hibari sighed internally. It was a day he hated.

Due to the inconvenience of the crowding and mushy atmosphere, Hibari chose to spend his day on the rooftop of Nami-chuu. Hibird was missing for the day and Hibari wondered where the little fluff ball disappeared to.

It was not often that he longed for a little company from anyone. Usually company would be considered tolerable but not wanted. Hibird was no exception. He just tolerated the little avian's company more than any other living thing.

Today it felt a little lonely to be left out on such an occasion. Yet another year would come to pass without him being able to have someone to be with. It had always been the case. Kusakabe would be told to take a day of and all the members of the committee as well. He had known Hibird for only a few months but that presence had been so comforting he felt uncomfortable with it gone.

An involuntary sigh escaped his parted lips. Drowsiness fogged his thoughts and sleep claimed him.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found it to be a lovely orange that was setting fast. Still, there were no signs of the yellow fluff ball anywhere. A dejected frown etched across his face, marring its charming features.

The way back home never felt so long as Hibari trudged back, emitting a lovely dark aura which successfully cleared the streets. A sudden growl coming from his stomach forced him to go to the nearest departmental store to grab some grub.

Unexpectedly, he met a certain brunette and paused in his steps. The brunette seemed unaware of his presence until he was right beside him.

An ear piercing shriek followed by a series of things crashing caught the attention of all the shoppers in the store. A curious staff went to see what the commotion was only to be frightened off when Hibari glared at her menacingly. The brunette certainly had a talent for being troublesome.

Going to the nearby park, a certain brunette trailed behind with a nervous fidget in every step which increased Hibari's annoyance. "Spit it out herbivore."

The brunette stuttered something along the lines of him looking irritated. Speaking of stating the obvious, Hibari was about to bite him to death until the brunette brought up something about Hibird being the cause.

Hibari froze, stunned for some time and kept silent. The brunette was sweating bullets by the time his mind clicked together what the brunette was implying and walked away. The brunette called out to him but he ignored the other completely, urgent to get back home.

Once home, he searched frantically for his beloved companion. He called out to the song bird but no reply came. Then in the midst of the silence that resounded, a distinct tapping sound came.

Hibari thought that to be his initial imagination but when it was heard for the second time he rushed to the source. Outside the window, he saw, Hibird was carrying some strange looking items and struggling to remain afloat in the air. With no time to waste, he opened the window which Hibird tumbled in at once and landed heavily into the awaiting hands.

"Where have you been all day?!" he chided while the bird looked at him with its beady eyes and chirped once. Hibari gave it a questioning look until Hibird jumped on the package repeatedly while chirping. Taking as a cue to open it, Hibari went to undo the brown package paper.

In it was a box of chocolates, specially made to his liking. There could only be one person who knew of this. "You sly creature," Hibari hissed at Hibird who looked rather proud of himself and fluttered around his head chirping excitedly.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Hibari went to open it.

"Happy White Day, Kyoya! Did you like the present?"

Hibari relaxed and acknowledge his tutor's presence, "Cavallone..."

Dino merely laughed. Tsuna had been right all along, Hibari was worried. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Never. You promised to spar didn't you? After kidnapping my companion did you think I would let you off?"

Dino laughed once more and took out his whip. His student never changed. Mentally, Dino thanked Hibird for coming to him earlier in the day.

After the spar when Hibari was satisfied, Dino admitted "You should thank that bird over there. It was his idea to celebrate White Day. I merely went with the flow."

Hibari looked fondly at Hibird who was asleep. "Thank you," he whispered. This year's White day is the best he ever had. Next year he would be looking forward to it again.


End file.
